A machine, such as a large mining truck or a locomotive, may include a dual fuel engine that uses more than one fuel to power various components of the machine. The dual fuel engine operates on a mixture of a gaseous fuel, such as natural gas, and a petroleum distillate fuel, such as diesel. The gaseous fuel is introduced into a cylinder of the engine at high pressure while combustion is still in progress by the petroleum distillate fuel.
A cryogenic pump may be associated with the dual fuel engine for drawing and pressurizing the natural gas stored in a cryogenic storage tank in a liquid state (LNG). The cryogenic pump may include hydraulic actuators to pressurize the LNG present in pumping chambers of the cryogenic pump. The cryogenic pump may include a valve disposed within a housing of the cryogenic pump. The valve is configured to control flow of the LNG entering and leaving pumping chambers. During actuation, valve is subjected to wear due to impact loads occurring between the valve and the housing, which is undesirable.
U.S. Patent Publication 2015/0369228 describes a fluid intake/discharge valve body. The fluid intake/discharge valve body is utilized for suctioning a cryogenic liquefied gas fluid into a cylinder liner and discharge of the gas fluid with a piston. The intake/discharge valve body includes a valve seat body. The valve seat body includes a fluid supply portion to supply the fluid. The valve seat body also includes a fluid exhaust portion. The intake/discharge valve body also includes an intake valve biased against the fluid supply portion. The intake/discharge valve body further includes a discharge valve biased against the fluid exhaust portion. The fluid supply portion includes a supply pathway connected to a supply pipe. The fluid supply portion also includes a dividing wall having intake holes facing the intake valve. The fluid supply portion further includes a counter bore recessed portion on the dividing wall to surround the intake holes. The intake valve abuts an edge of the recessed portion when biased against the fluid supply portion. The discharge valve receives fluid pressure from a side of the discharge hole including a recessed portion disposed in a region wider than an outer periphery of the discharge hole.